


Five Minutes

by ParanoidActivity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/ParanoidActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sick of being here, of hoping that I'll see him approach me again, of wanting just a single more day of him smiling at me. Everyone has known we've been over… For nearly a month now. It's so ridiculous… but I can't get over 'us'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A break up fic of an established relationship between Albus and Scorpius. I hope to continue this soon and it will involve more plot. Short chapters, as it is easier for me to update with them.

I'm so sick of being here, of hoping that I'll see him approach me again, of wanting just a single more day of him smiling at me. Everyone has known we've been over… For nearly a month now.

It's so ridiculous… but I can't get over 'us'.

I stare down at my plate, heart heavy, with a small frown on my face. After a few days, any Slytherin's that might have cared about my recent heartbreak, had given up on comforting me. No one wants to talk to someone who refuses to smile.

I dare a glance at the Gryffindor table behind me, a sharp pang of sadness hitting my chest. He's sitting away from me, with his brother and cousin… Rose notices, as she's the only one facing me and gives me a sympathetic smile… It catches his attention. I quickly turn around before he turns to me and I would be forced to see his eyes.

I sigh as I hear his brother laugh loudly, somehow penetrating the noise of the crowd. He meant for me to hear it and the thought of his smarmy grin has my skin crawling. His laugh ends abruptly, I'm sure Rose had kicked him or something. We were once friends, before…

Well, before James had to intrude in my relationship with Al… Things had never been perfect between us, but they were never that bad. As soon as James found out about us, the tension started to build until…

Lunch is over and I haven't had a bite to eat. I stand, still not hungry. As I'm walking out, I feel a hand on my shoulders. It takes everything I have not to pull my shoulder away and continue on, faster. Instead, I just stand still.

"Can we just talk… please?"

My heart jumps to my throat and I spin around to see him, his pretty green eyes staring down at me. "Al."

"Just give me five minutes, okay?"

I give him a small nod, trying to hide how badly I'd like it to be more than just five…

He smiles softly, but looks off to the side. "Let's go outside."


	2. Five Minutes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the talk that he had been waiting for... But not the way he wanted it.

I couldn't look him in the eyes, though I could feel his gaze burning into me. I pull my cloak tightly around me, the breeze in this cold weather causing me to shiver all over. I dare to look to his lips, if only to get some idea of his emotions right now. I can barely force out a whisper. "What is it, Potter?" I know that I kept the longing out of my tone pretty well... But it still sounded pathetic.

He's silent for a bit, still staring a hole through my skull, as he apparently searches for his words carefully. Always careful, always articulate. He rarely spoke, but when he did, he meant what he said. Always honest and always wise.

Al takes a step towards me and I step back. What is he thinking?

"I..." He sighs, breath forming a small cloud in front of him as he speaks. I dare to look up to his eyes, a small lump in my throat as he continues, "I kinda hoped that you'd be the one to come to me... I guess that just wasn't going to happen though..." He turns away from me, to face away from the school. I follow suit. "I've been thinking about you lately."

I scoff audibly and unintentionally. I can't help it. I haven't stopped thinking about him for an entire month and just lately he's been having trouble? ... He never said trouble, did he? I look at the ground.

He pauses, but doesn't acknowledge my reaction. "I... I don't like that we don't talk any more and... I... You're still one of the best people I know, Scor. I miss our conversations and... and study time and... I was thinking... Maybe we could be friends?"

That was it. The last little fuse in me went off and I nearly slapped him. Friends? FRIENDS? After everything his brother put us through, after everything that we had been and how close we were... he wants to be

friends?

I shake my head, meeting his gaze directly now. I can't help the trade-mark Malfoy sneer that ends up taking over my expression. "I don't think your brother would approve of that, Albus." I say it with as much venom as I can muster, but as I turn to walk back into the school, I pull my hood up with terribly trembling hands. It's happening all over again, the anger and bitterness coming up in me... The pain as intense as it was, when the wounds were fresh.

I hear him try to follow me for a few steps, but stops.

"That wasn't five minutes..." There's a sadness in his voice and it takes all I have to force myself to continue walking forward.

I can't be friends with him.

There's no way.


	3. Just Five More

It took everything in me to go to breakfast the next morning, mind fuzzy from very little sleep. I can tell I am extra cranky... If anyone dares to speak to me, I am sure I will explode.

I almost want to.

"Malfoy?"

I turn to glare at a rather brave 3rd year Slytherin boy that dared to speak to me. I don't say anything. The boy, clearly oblivious to my signals, leans close and whispers to me, "He has not stopped staring since you arrived. Should we glare back?"

My stomach turned.

"Ignore him." I take a large bite of eggs, swallowing them quickly. The boy smiled at this, satisfied with my answer. "Walk out of here with me. I don't want to see him."

I spend the day surrounded by my fellow Slytherins, who seem to take this as another opportunity to act upon the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. It's exhausting.

I keep my mind and eyes from him, opting for focusing on my books, studying for a test in Professor Longbottom's class. I don't notice until the very end of the day that he seems to take their off 'guarding' of me as a challenge. He has been following me between every class, watching me during meals, trying to get as close as he can, when they start to dissipate.

The whole situation is obscene and as I am heading back to Slytherin House for the night, he finally calls out to me. "Scorpius!" His voice is stern, but I can tell he feels the same exasperation over this as I do. I turn around to see him standing near us in the hall, Rose at his side.

I look to her, then back to him, a small rush of anger flooding through me. He shouldn't have brought her.

"He doesn't want to talk to you!" The same boy from earlier snaps, shoving Al... Though the much taller Gryffindor just pushes him out of the way.

"I've already given you my answer, Potter." I sneered, eyes glaring at the wall to his side, feet set firmly on the ground.

"Give me five minutes." It sounds like an order, rather than a request and I'm close to shoving him against the wall.

"I already have!"

"No you haven't!" He comes back quickly and I know that he won't be leaving me alone until he has his way. I pause to glare at him and he takes a step towards me, lips pressed in a tight line.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Fine."

"What?!" The young Slytherin exclaims.

Albus doesn't smile, only grabs my arm and begins to lead me away from the perplexed Slytherins. Rose follows us closely. We walk for a while in silence and I begin to wonder when we would get to where we were going.

We ended up in front of a door that I couldn't remember.

"Make this quick." Rose says, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah." Al replies simply.


	4. Time's Up

Rose guards the door as Albus leads me into the room, holding tightly onto my arm as she closes the door behind me. Al and I are alone now and I pull myself away from him. I don't bother to look around the room. My eyes are on Albus alone.

"What in Merlin's name are we doing here?" I keep backing away from him as he tries to grab my arm again. "I told you, I don't want to be friends, you bloody idiot!" I yell and his eyes portray how much this had hurt him. It frustrates me more. "Why can't you just leave me alone? It isn't WRITTEN that a Potter must make a Malfoy's life a hell!"

He backs off a bit, eyeing me over as he begins to think again. I sigh in resignation. After a bit of silence, he approaches me again. "Kiss me." It's whispered and I almost don't catch it. I look up to him.

"What?"

"One last time, Scorpius. Please." He pulls me against him, arms around my waist. "I miss your... lips." His voice is low and I briefly wonder if Rose knew the real reason he as here. I try to pull away, but he's still holding me close.

"You do an awful lot of missing, don't you! You broke up with me!" I growl, giving in to his strong hold. "Get over it." I stare up at him and for a second, those loving green eyes pull me in and I near give in to him.

...

Loving?

"And that's the way it will stay... I just want..."

"Do you... Still love me?" I say it slowly and the color fades from his face. He lets go and backs up. "You do." My voice is low and I feel a mixture of butterflies and painful needles against my ribs.

"No!" He damn near shouts it at me and the rage from earlier is back. He's defensive now and I'm incredibly angry.

"You're mad! Insane!" I jab my finger into his chest and he pushes my hand away. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have hurt me! I've been so alone. You nearly killed me when you left and now, NOW! you come back thinking you can just-"

"You have no idea what I've been through, darling." I can only read stress in his voice as he takes a step forward reaching out to me and brushing a bit of hair from my forehead. "You ask me if I love you and… I…"

"do."

He sighs and it's then that I realize his face is only a small movement away from my own. "Please?"

I shift a bit as one of his arms wrap around my waist, both of my hands ending up against his chest. "No, Al. We aren't together, I am not going to just…" I'm so confused and it hurts. My heart is heavy and my mind is spinning. He's as tender as he was when we were together, his words laced with the love and adoration that had captivated me for so long.

And finally his lips capture mine in the sweetest kiss we've ever had, as his arms hold me against him again. I can't even convince myself that I hadn't wanted this, hadn't been consumed by dreams of him returning to me. He's so gentle, so completely careful of me that for a moment, I forget that we aren't together.

But the thought comes back to me as soon as we split apart. I can't look at him, just staring at the ground. Not in shame, but deep in my own pondering.

He loves me... Wants me... But he claims he still wants it to be over between us.

Then it occurs to me, like a small spark setting an entire field aflame.

James.


End file.
